<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inclement Weather by variative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267394">Inclement Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/variative/pseuds/variative'>variative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dreams, Dubious Consent, M/M, Military Fraternization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/variative/pseuds/variative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time Jaing slept he had a dream—it wasn’t the next night, per se, he didn’t think, but the next time he slept deeply enough to dream he had a dream. Or it wasn’t exactly a dream, or it was halfway between a dream and a fantasy, something that bloomed right in the space between the thoughts that Jaing had and the thoughts that happened to him.</p><p>The dream and the effect it had on Jaing shattered any optimism he might have harbored, regarding the possibility of leaving behind forever what had happened with Sev in the tent in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RC-1207 | Delta-07 | Sev/Null-10 | Jaing Skirata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inclement Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>directly follows <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594073">Care and Keeping</a>. if you have concern about the dubcon warning it is explained in greater detail at the end notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">The thing about Jaing was that he was very good at what he did—barring, of course, the occasional glaring moment of weakness. There were very few such instances, but over the next cycle or so Jaing decided that incident with Sev ranked high on the list—at least as high as the day when he had learned that if he ever so much as shed a single lousy tear in front of Ko Sai again she would probably pluck out his eyes, or perhaps just kill him. That had been a temper tantrum the likes of which Kamino had probably never seen before or since. It was something Mereel was still prone to fondly recalling, if he was safely out of Jaing’s range; the small detail of Jaing having been</span> <span class="s1"> a year and a half old at the time didn't lend it much in the way of dignity.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was humiliating, was the problem, to be so visibly flayed in front of one of his subordinates, it was humiliating and unprofessional to be unable to carry on or do anything or even move, even move out from under Sev as he undressed Jaing and laid over him and made him go to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All things considered was probably the worst thing that Jaing had ever done, not counting the Cato Nemodia incident.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After thinking hard about it for as long as he could bear, which ended up being not particularly long at all, Jaing realized that there was only one way out of the mess. The solution was elegant and simple: it would simply never be acknowledged and never happen again. The op was only supposed to take about a ten-day more to complete, a fortnight at most, and then Jaing would be able to leave this miserable mud pit of a planet behind forever. Hopefully with time and distance the incident with Sev would become more and more inconsequential until it wasn’t even in Jaing’s top five most spectacular moments of humiliation and failure, and the day when Jaing had screamed and cried for something like six hours and bit two of his instructors, and ultimately keeled over in a dead faint from dehydration and exhaustion—Mereel's favorite part of the story—would return to its rightful place at the very top of that list. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Unfortunately for Jaing's excellent plan, however, the galaxy chose as usual to torment him, and his mind chose to betray him. </span> <span class="s1">The next time Jaing slept he had a dream—it wasn’t the next night, per se, he didn’t think, but it was very soon after the incident, the next time he slept deeply enough to dream he had a dream. Or it wasn’t exactly a dream, or it was halfway between a dream and a fantasy, something that bloomed right in the space between the thoughts that Jaing had and the thoughts that happened to him. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dream and the effect it had on Jaing shattered any optimism he might have harbored, regarding the possibility of leaving behind forever what had happened with Sev in the tent in the rain. The dream went like this:</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaing had dragged himself into his tent, peeled off his bucket, and was now collapsed face-down. There were things that he had to do; he had to get up and go out into the rain and the muck where his fear lived. But he was too exhausted to move. In fact it was impossible to move; he struggled against the weight that paralyzed him, that strange dream immobility, and could not overcome it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone slapped the side of the tent by the entrance flap, and Sev’s distinctive growl carried above the noise of the rain. “Permission to enter, sir?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaing let him in, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. The tent was barely big enough for the two of them, Sev a dark, warm shape behind him, taking up everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get up,” Sev said, and a warm hand landed on the back of Jaing’s neck, bare skin hot as the barrel of a gun. Jaing’s weight swayed, and Sev’s grip tightened. Jaing shivered all over and Sev rubbed up through Jaing’s hair a little, strong fingers pressing. “Just stay down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I shouldn’t,” Jaing said. He felt so terribly heavy, but the knowledge that he couldn’t let himself go along was sharp and clear even through the murky space of the dream. “I can’t,” he clarified. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sev didn’t answer. His thumb rubbed along the soft hollow behind Jaing’s jaw, pressing hard, too hard, so that Jaing’s whole body trembled and rang. He couldn’t speak. Sev moved his hand down to Jaing’s back, and Jaing rallied against the current of the dream, resisting, saying, “You can’t, you can’t do that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was important, he was sure. But it all continued as if he had said nothing at all. Sev wasn’t listening or maybe he didn’t know that Jaing had spoken, didn’t know why it was important.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unconcerned, Sev’s hands moved easily over Jaing, releasing the catches and removing one plate after another. He stopped after Jaing was bare to the waist, his blacks stripped down in his lap. Every time Sev brushed Jaing’s bare skin he felt himself shiver, a bright clear sensation that ran through his body. He realized that he didn’t want Sev to stop after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time blurred and Sev was behind him again, his fingers pushing through Jaing’s hair, twisting and pulling. It wasn’t gentle and it felt so good. Jaing was aware of Sev over his shoulder, his heat and the shadowed space that was his body. Sev said, “You know what I want, Jaing. You know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t let you,” Jaing said thickly. His mouth wagged on and on but Sev tipped him down onto his bedroll and he went, unresisting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to stop me,” Sev rumbled, dark and close, the words floating up to Jaing’s awareness with a clarity that would alarm him later. What a dangerous thing, for the dream to stumble upon persuasiveness that echoed into the waking, rational mind, which knew better than to want things that were no good for it. <em>You don't have to stop me.</em> What a dangerous thing to understand. But in the dream it was reasonable, and Jaing was grateful for Sev’s reasonable insistence. He held the back of Jaing’s neck, pinning him, and Jaing was grateful for that too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to go out there,” he said, struggling to rise against the force of Sev’s grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Sev said, his hand smoothing down Jaing’s back, flattening him to his bedroll. He stopped at Jaing’s belt and unbuckled it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to,” Jaing mumbled. He knew what was out there, could feel the terrible pressure of the fear-space surrounding them, waiting with impatient hunger. “They need me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Sev pulled Jaing’s belt and his kama away. “You have to stay here for me.” His hands came back. Jaing’s breathing stuttered, and he twitched with anticipation, or maybe apprehension, it was so difficult to know the difference—waiting for Sev to cross that last line. His fingers skirted the edge of Jaing’s culet, undoing the catches and setting the plate aside with the others, the touch of his hands moving away, and then reappearing to remove Jaing’s cuisses. Sev said calmly, “I saw that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaing flushed, humiliated, even in his own dream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you see?” Sev asked, his fingers resting against the inside of Jaing’s thigh, just above his knee. His voice was low and persuasive and reasonable, always so reasonable. “You can’t go out there. You just have to let me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let you what?” Jaing asked dimly. It was awfully hard to hear himself, over the dull swimming roar of the rain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me do whatever I want,” Sev said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaing didn’t have an answer for that. He closed his eyes. Everything was warm and dark, heady, senseless. The edges of the dream frayed, anchored only by Jaing’s awareness of his own body and of Sev’s and of the points where he was being touched, and his awareness of the fear-space waiting for him outside the tent. His greaves, his boots, his boot liners came away. It occurred to him that if he was going to go out of the tent he had to stand up first, and so he tried to and could not: Sev’s hands were on him again, spanning his lower back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There,” Sev said. “You’re almost ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t,” Jaing reminded him. But Jaing knew that his body was trembling with anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright,” Sev said, soothing, as the lower half Jaing’s blacks came away, leaving him tingling with the vivid sense of his nakedness, his vulnerability, the last thing keeping them on the proper side of the line. “Just be still.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a dream so all that Jaing needed was to be held down and straddled. Sev’s weight settled across Jaing’s thighs; Sev’s erection was a brand of heat between his buttocks. The line was crossed now. It was beyond crossed. Sev was working steadily inside, Jaing’s body accepting him easily: it was too late. Jaing shuddered wildly, gasping in relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you go,” Sev said, and rocked into him, and didn’t stop, and Jaing didn’t have to do anything but open for it, take it, again and again and again. The rhythm of it was rolling and overwhelming, like the sea, like the rain. Jaing was pinned helplessly under it, hot and open and trembling. Sev stretched out along Jaing's back, covering him completely, and then he pressed his mouth to Jaing’s neck, just beneath his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaing woke gasping, his cock leaking and hard enough to cut durasteel where it was pinned beneath him. He rose onto his knees and pushed a hand down into his blacks, and it felt like it took nothing before he was gone, shuddering through the orgasm. Even after it was over and he had slumped back down he felt light and warm, as if the pleasure was a physical heat that was still flickering back and forth along his nerves like a faint electric current.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panting, Jaing rolled onto his back and tossed his arm over his eyes. All he wanted to sink back into that murky quiet unconscious space, suck all the pleasure out of the lingering dream like the marrow from a bone. But he was too alert; the real world was intruding, pressing in at the edges. Jaing thought of Sev, undoubtedly sleeping a few tents away, and his stomach clenched around the heat that unspooled through him, gathering into a tight glowing pulse at the base of his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Jaing whispered aloud. “Fuck. Fuck.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Notes: The dubcon tag refers to events in Jaing's dream, which is sexual in nature and in which he retains some understanding that he shouldn't engage sexually with Sev because Sev is his subordinate. Therefore he protests against Sev's sexual advances within the dream; it's really an expression of Jaing's conflicting desires but on its face it reads as highly dubious consent .... i don't consider it true dubcon but truly ymmv</p><p>as always i am on tumblr at <a href="http://oldtestleper.tumblr.com">oldtestleper</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>